Drago et Hermione finiront par s'aimez ou pas ?
by Hermione-Drago-Love
Summary: Après avoir terrassé Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione refont leurs 7ème année à Poudlard. Mais tout ne vas pas se passé comme prévus. Mélina se fait attaqué par des mangemorts encore en liberté et en fuite, Hermione est choisis pour le poste de Préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor avec son pire ennemis. Mais surtout la pire des choses. : Le Retour Etonnant de Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Mélina se fait attaquer et entre à Poudlard, Hermione l'aide grâce aux autres. Préfète-en-chef Hermione devra cohabité avec Drago Malefoy et et il vont finir par s'aimer. Possible ? Vous le verrez bien ! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2: La visite_

**Hermione transplana devant St' Mangouste et alla à l'acceuil, et la secrétaire demande:  
**

**Secrétaire: Vous voulez ? Vous avez une urgence ? Une visite ?  
**

**Hermione: Une visite.  
La chambre de Mélina Potter s'il vous plait..  
**

**Secrétaire:... Mélina Potter... chambre 210, 2ème étages.  
**

**Hermione: Merci.**

**Elle alla au 2ème étage et se dirigea vers la chambre 210. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle ne put faire un pas qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta au cou**

**Ginny: HERMIONE ! On mon dieux, tu es venu ! Je n'y crois pas qu'ils ont put faire sa à Mélina !  
**

**Hermione: Ginny, calme-toi. Tout va bien...**

**Harry: Hermione, tu es là ! J'ai...j'ai...**

**L'élu ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il éclata en sanglots**

**Ron: Harry... Calme-toi, tout iras bien. Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis sur ! On est tous sur !**

**Harry: Mouais ...**

**L'infirmière arrivant: Allez, dehors ! Il faut qu'on la soigne et faire des examens ! Je viendrais vous cherchez d'en moins d'une heure ! Allez, dépechez-vous !**

**Le trio et Ginny sortit et alla dans la salle d'attente...**

**2h plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière avec du sang partout (enfin presque), les cheveux décoiffés et en sueur...**

**Infirmière: Elle est hors dangés... Mais elle est plongée dans un profond coma dont elle sortira peut-être pas..**

**Sur ces paroles, les filles fondèrent en larmes, Harry aussi et Ron, le visage impassible. En faite, Ron n'a jamais été amoureux d'Hermione mais de Mélina. Il l'a toujours aimé, protégé, honnête envers elle,...**

* * *

_Je sais, et je suis désolé. Le chapitre est cours je le sais ! Mais ne m'en voulait pas pour sa . :D. Et oui, surprise ! Ron, n'est pas amoureux d'Hermione mais de mon personnage inventé.. _

_Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus mes chers lecteurs._

_**~Chloé~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dans une chambre de l'Hopital St' Mangouste, une belle jeune fille se réveilla, . ?docid=38022688lle ouvrit un oeil puis deux et découvrit un plafond blanc, la blessé ne sachant pas où elle était, tourna la tête mais fut vite parcouru d'une douleur. Quand d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, là faisant sursauté et vit une dame qui l'a regardait avec de grand yeux et bouche bée, soudain l'infirmière revint à la réalité et poussa un cri persant en voyant Mélina la regardait

Vanessa: Oh... Mon... Dieu... Comment... es-ce... possible..

Mélina: De quoi vous parlez ?

Vanessa: De vous Mlle. Vous étiez dans le coma depuis 1 mois, dans un coma très mais très mortel...

La soignante se retourna et partit pour prévenir les autres médicomages...

~**OoO~**

Ils étaient au plus mal.. 1 mois ! 1 mois qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Mélina. Ils parlaient et parlaient quand ils furent interrompus par une chouette, Harry se leva, donna du MiamHIBOUX à la chouette pris la lettre et l'ouvrit, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit que une voix féminin leur dit (la lettre):

_Cher Monsieur et Mademoiselle,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Ginevra Wealsey,_

_En l'honneur des anciens événement dont l'attaque de ._

_J'ai le droit de vous dires à tous les quatres, que Mademoiselle Potter_

_c'est réveiller il y a 1h30._

_Vous pourrez allez la voir demain précisement._

_Sentiments distingués_

_Vanessa Henderson,_

_Médicomage à St' Mangouste_

_et de Mélina Potter.  
_

**Ils en revenaient pas ! Elle était vivante ! Elle venait de se réveillée ! Ils sautaient de joie, criaient de joie, les filles pleuraient même...**

**Soudain, on toqua à la porte, Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir et ce qu'elle vit la fis encore plus sourir et sauta aux bras de la personne**

**Ginny: MELIINAAAAAAAAA !**

**Alarmés par le cris de Ginny, Harry Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant la porte et d'un coup Hermione lui sauta dessus, tout comme Harry et Ron.**

**Hermione pleurant: On mON Dieux ! J'y crois pas Mélina ! **

**Harry: Ma soeur...**

**Il l'a pris dans ses bras**

**Ron: Mélina, tu es là...**

**Mélina: Oui, Ron je suis là ! :)**

**Ils firent un calin collectifs pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes et partirent se couchés.**

Voilà, mon 3ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus tout autant que les autres ! Le 4ème sera poster demain. A plus tard et bonne nuit chers lecteurs :D

_**~Chloé~**_


End file.
